Constellations
by NarayanFX
Summary: That assignment was always meant for him. A series of sequential Tseng x Aerith drabbles from Tseng's perspective set during Crisis Core. Please Read & Review!
1. wutian rose

**Disclaimer:** FF7  & its' characters belong to Square. This story belongs to me.  
 **A/N:** There is something about this pairing that I've been recently drawn to. This fic is a set of six drabbles, mostly from Tseng's perspective, and I think it is my favorite fic I have written thus far. **  
Music Recommendation:** Please play RJD2 - Weather People on repeat during this entire fic.

-xx-

 **Constellations**

I. wutian rose

He had been watching her world from afar. It was an assignment Tseng originally hated; he thought it was a waste of his time. But as the years passed, walking inside the church was something he looked forward to.

Her warm smile always greeted him each time he entered. Sometimes they would talk. Often he would just quietly observe her as she worked, growing all kinds of treasures in that enigmatic garden of hers. He remembered the first time he saw flowers unique to his heritage that his aunt had grown while he was a child.

"How can you grow Wutian Roses in this climate?" he asked her.

"That's my secret," she teased handing him a rose. "Keep it."

He faintly smiled at her kindness.

"You remind me of a Wutaian Rose," he said as he took the flower from her. "Full of color and brightness just like the hues of the petals."

-xx-


	2. i know what you are

II. i know what you are

"I know you kill people," Aerith said to him casually one day as he sat watching her from the church pew. She was sitting cross-legged with a freshly made flower crown resting on her head and her eggshell white dress covered in various hues of pink petals.

"I know that you are a Turk," she continued as she got up and sat next to him. "And apart of your job is to kill people."

Tseng's coffee brown eyes narrowed at her remark. He started to open his mouth in protest, but her finger was in front of his lips before he could continue.

"Tseng, you are a good person," she said as she delicately rested her hand on his shoulder. "I just...feel sorry for you."

-xx-


	3. hollow

III. hollow

When he was tipped of a Shinra executive order that Elmyra's home and the church would be invaded in search of the Cetra, it was agreed that it would be best for Aerith to stay with him a for a week.

"Your apartment is dignified and modern," she observed as they entered the impeccably clean unit. "Just like you."

"You can sleep in the bedroom," he offered avoiding her emerald eyes.

Tseng's mind raced; this was not the way he would have imagined how she would have spent her first night with him. He fumbled with the TV remote as he was on the couch, channel surfing for a distraction. He didn't get much sleep that week, and when he did his dreams were of Aerith calling his name.

When she left all that lingered was her floral scent on his sheets. And when her scent was gone the emptiness in the apartment echoed his heart.

-xx-


	4. unspoken

IV. unspoken

He was tenacious, burly and charismatic. Tseng was tall, stern and pensive. He was in SOLIDER. Tseng was a Turk. He was his friend, but despite this, Tseng was envious of him.

Zack had _her_.

Maybe Tseng wasn't jovial enough. Maybe his demeanor was too serious. Maybe he should have opened up to her more while he watched her. Maybe. But Zack was a good friend; Tseng respected that.

Zack was also a lucky bastard, and Tseng resented that.

-xx-


	5. unrequited

V. unrequited

Her heart did not belong to him; this was evident by the fifth letter she handed him.

"You're sure you don't mind giving this to Zack?" Aerith asked handing him another letter.

He nodded at the girl; he made a promise.

"Thank you Tseng, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sometimes she would put flower petals inside the envelope. Sometimes the letters smelled like lilacs. Sometimes she wrote about her day; other times she wrote about how her heart ached for him to come home.

Tseng made a promise, but he was also human. After the thirty-third letter, he would just throw them away.

-xx-


	6. something wicked comes this way

VI. something wicked comes this way

He had visited her every day since the fateful news broke. The chain of events that conspired oddly brought her closer to him.

Aerith embraced him from the inside of his navy suit jacket. She had parted her lips ever so slightly, enough to welcome his. Tseng kissed her slowly at first. He was gentle. Her shaking hands met his elongated, bony fingers; they didn't have the same touch as the strong hands with callouses did.

Her body weight pressed heavier on to him as he leaned against the stone wall of the church. Tseng kissed her more forcefully, passionately, how he had wanted to for years. Her grip on his waist became tighter, and his other hand caressed her hair, her cheek and every inch of the face his heart craved.

"This is wrong," she said breathlessly as they broke away from the kiss.

But before he could say a word, her lips met his again as she gently undid the buttons to his shirt; it had only been a few weeks since Zack Fair had been reported dead.

-xx-


End file.
